


His Big Move

by jessie_cristo



Series: Fic Challenges [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Chubby Jensen Ackles, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Past Abuse, Same Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: Jensen’s new in school. He’s overweight. He’s openly gay.Add in getting noticed by the school’s captain of the football team and you have a recipe for disaster. Or do you?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Fic Challenges [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245236
Comments: 34
Kudos: 102





	His Big Move

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late entry for the Sunday Morning Porn Club on LiveJournal #SMPC
> 
> Big hugs, love and thanks to my beta: cyncitymojo (I owe you a Chocolate Silk Pie)

Being the new kid in school always sucked.

It was even worse if you were 80lbs overweight and openly gay yet painfully shy.

Jensen just had to hold out for four more months then he would graduate and escape the small town his parents had moved them to halfway through his senior year.

But when the school’s captain of the football team starts eyeing Jensen in class and in the halls, Jensen starts doubting he’ll make it one month, let alone to graduation. He knew it was only a matter of time.

He’d been bullied and terrorized in his old school for being gay and fat, why should this place be any different?

It was in his second week at the new school that he started feeling the telltale signs that someone was staring at him. It was an old feeling he’d learned to trust down through the years. 

It always started off with the hairs on the back of his neck standing up and an involuntary blush that traveled up the back of his neck and settled into the tips of his ears.

Jensen always trusted his senses in this regard and it had always served as a type of early warning system whenever trouble was headed his way. 

Although Jensen knew it was only a matter of time before the school bullies closed in on him, he was still a bit put out to have acquired their attention so quickly. He thought he’d been doing a good job of being invisible despite his size.

He’d even gone so far as to wait around after gym, his last period, until the boy’s locker room was empty before going in to shower and change.

The plan worked for an entire week, but it seemed his luck had run out.

Jensen was standing at his locker. Having just finished showering, he was standing with his back to the room holding his boxers in one hand and the flimsy towel wrapped around his large waist with the other, when he heard the sound of cleats clacking on the concrete floor behind him.

Willing himself to ignore whoever it was and get dressed as fast as he could, Jensen dropped his boxers on the floor and reached for his jeans and shirt with both hands. Forgetting that the towel wasn’t properly secured around his wait, his face began to turn as red as his ears when the towel dropped to the floor behind him and left his ample ass on full display.

“Holy fuck, you really _do_ have freckles everywhere!” said a deep, raspy voice behind him. “I’ve been wondering about that all week.”

Clutching his clothes in front of him, Jensen whirled to face whoever had spoken. Inwardly, he groaned at seeing the captain of the football and basketball team, Jared Padalecki.

“Ex-_cuse_ me?!” Jensen snapped, shoulders tightening as he prepared for another of many confrontations he’s had to endure for most of his life.

To Jensen’s surprise, Jared’s face flushed a bright red and the six-foot Greek god that is Jared-_fucking_-Padalecki, dropped his gaze to the ground and began shuffling his feet like a little child being interrogated about the missing cookies that were left to cool in the kitchen. 

“I-I’m sorry.”Jared mumbled, just loud enough for Jensen to hear. “It’s just… you… you’re so…”

“What... Fat? Humongous? A whole lotta junk in the trunk? A beached whale?!” Jensen sneered. “Say whatever you’re gonna say, Padalecki. I’ve heard it all.”

Jared’s head shot up then. His mercurial gaze clouded with confusion as he frowned with concerned confusion at Jensen. “Wha- NO! I’d _never_ call you any of those things! Has someone HERE in the school called you any of those words? Who were they… tell me!”

“No, no one here. I meant in my lifetime. At other schools. And why do you care? You don’t know me.”

“I want to! I’ve wanted you… I mean, wanted to know you - since your first day here.”

“I don’t believe you. If you wanted that so badly, why didn’t you just come up to me?”

Jared huffed out a laugh even as he strived to keep himself from staring at Jensen’s body. “Well, ‘cos you’re kind of intimidating.” he replied, reluctantly.

“Intimidating?!” Jensen’s brows shot up in surprise and disbelief. “I… intimidate _you_?!”

“Yeah, well… since day one you’ve made it more than obvious that you didn’t want to be bothered. You never talked to anyone, you kept to yourself in out of the way corners and glared at anyone who tried to approach you. On Friday, Alona tried to talk to you in English Lit and you shut her down with one look. Honestly, everyone thinks you’re a dick.”

Jensen’s face crumpled and Jared panicked at the thought that he was upsetting the other boy enough to possibly make him cry.

“But I don’t think that!” Jared rushed to add. “I saw you smile at Larry, the Down’s kid, you said something to him to make him smile, and I saw you feeding the birds in the courtyard your leftover lunch. I knew someone that nice and kind couldn’t really be a dick… plus, you know… I know it sounds superficial, but I couldn’t believe that someone as beautiful as you could possibly be a dick.”

Jensen blinked away the burning at the backs of his eyes, fighting back the tears as he struggled to take in all that Jared was saying. He then remembered he was still standing there completely naked, the clothes he was clutching to himself the only thing keeping Jared from seeing him in all of his flabby glory.

Jared seemed so earnest in what he was saying but the insecurity borne from years of abuse and shame over his size and sexuality was too strong to suddenly discard. Anger and resentment rose in Jensen again, it was what he was used to. Using those emotions has always helped him to get through whatever torment came his way; they gave him strength.

“Beautiful? You’re calling _me_ beautiful?” Jensen scoffed. “Either you’re a really good liar, Padalecki, or you’re just completely full of shit. And if you think I’m falling for it, you’d be dead wrong!”

“I’m not lying to you!” Jared shouted. He then dropped the jersey he’d had clutched in his hand in front of him, exposing the telltale bulge tenting the front of his baggy basketball shorts. “Does this look like I’m not interested in you? All you’d have to do is say ‘yes’ and I’d be on you faster than you can blink, Jensen!”

Still believing Jared was playing some elaborate prank on him, Jensen decided to call the taller boy’s bluff. He dropped his clothes to the floor, squared his shoulders and glared straight into Jared’s (actually, quite mesmerizing) eyes.

“YES!” he said, loudly. His steely gaze, challenging.

Jared blinked once, twice… then he was across the room and his pretty pink lips were pressed against Jensen’s fuller ones; taking in Jensen’s gasp of shock even as his lean, muscular frame pressed Jensen back until Jensen’s back came up hard against the lockers behind him.

Their kiss was clumsy, sloppy, too much saliva and a lot of teeth clacking, but Jensen couldn’t have stopped if his life depended on it. Jared tasted amazing! As far as Jensen was concerned, it was perfect.

Gone were all his insecurities about his body, the fear of being judged and rejected. He felt as if he was drowning in a tidal wave of sensations he’d never felt before.

Jensen wasn’t a virgin but the one and only time he’d ever had sex was during summer vacation at a lake about two years ago. They’d been offered a chance to spend two weeks at Big Bear Lake in California. He’d met another boy who was just as much in the closet as Jensen had been.

Despite having no real attraction to each other they’d decided to get together and even if it had mostly been awful, Jensen didn’t regret it. Because even after that horrible experience, when he found himself still attracted to boys it had helped him to accept that he was undeniably gay.

Before they’d left the lake that summer, Jensen came out to his parents and even if they weren’t thrilled they were still accepting. Their main concern being how much harder life would be for him as an openly gay man, even in this day and age.

So, even if he wasn’t quite a virgin, Jensen has _never_ had a guy he was actually attracted to, reciprocate the feeling. Not only did it seem like Jared genuinely wanted Jensen - and judging by the flushed skin, labored breathing and loud moans, the taller, slimmer boy was acting like he couldn’t get enough of Jensen - and that fact was adding even more befuddlement to Jensen’s lust-fogged brain.

Jensen let out a loud groan of his own when Jared pushed one long, muscled leg between both of Jensen’s, encouraging Jensen to rub his already hard-as-nails cock against him.

The coarse material of Jared’s long shorts rubbed against the soft skin of Jensen’s inner thighs. Just one more sensation that threatened to turn Jensen’s brain into mush.

Even as Jared’s heady, sloppy kisses were ravaging Jensen’s mouth, his hands were running all over every inch of Jensen’s skin that he could reach. When those large, strong hands took an ample handful of Jensen’s ass cheeks and squeezed, Jensen’s hips involuntarily bucked; his already pulsing cock throbbed almost painfully right before Jensen felt his balls tightening.

“Guh! J-Jared, I’m gonna… g-gonna…”

Jared tore his lips from Jensen’s, then jammed his face into the side of Jensen’s neck, nipping the pale, creamy skin before latching onto the lobe of Jensen’s ear, making Jensen gasp loudly as he frantically rode Jared’s thigh.

Then Jared slipped one hand between Jensen’s cheeks and rubbed gently at his sensitive hole. Circling it with two fingers, making the muscle spasm and twitch. Jensen tried with all his might to hold on but when Jared pressed against his opening without breaching him it sent Jensen over the edge.

Jared quickly pulled back to drop to his haunches and take Jensen’s cock into one large and skillful hand. Sealing his mouth around the pretty pink and velvety head, Jared sucked even as his hand pumped steadily, milking every drop out of the not much shorter, plump and beautiful boy before him.

Jensen could feel his legs shaking like they were about to give out and he had to press himself back into the lockers to brace himself. Jared ran one hand up Jensen’s firm, yet adorable paunch of a belly, holding him still as Jared lovingly cleaned Jensen’s still twitching cock with long, hot licks.

“God, you’re not only gorgeous but you taste and smell amazing.” Jared rasped, as he nosed along the crease where Jensen’s torso joined his thigh.

“Um, well… I - uh - just showered.” Jensen replied, breathlessly.

Jared laughed as he stood up and pressed himself up against Jensen again. Being so close, Jared could feel that Jensen wasn’t only big because of the extra pounds he was carrying. Under the silky smooth skin covered by fine, golden hair and delectable light brown freckles, Jared could feel developing muscles in Jensen’s broad shoulders, arms, and legs.

It was then that he noticed how red Jensen’s face was and that the other boy was acting odd. He wouldn’t meet Jared’s eyes and he was biting his bottom lip so hard, Jared was afraid Jensen would break the skin and make himself bleed.

“Hey, stop that.” Jared lightly admonished, reaching up one hand to coax Jensen’s lip out from between straight, white teeth. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you, didn’t you enjoy that?”

“I did! But I came… so fast and you’re still hard.” Jensen mumbled, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the large bulge tenting Jared's shorts. “I’m sorry. I can… I can blow you if you want.”

“Are you kidding me?! Do you know how fuckin’ hot that was?”

Jensen still looked unsure; a line forming between his brows as he gazed doubtfully through ridiculously pretty lashes up at Jared. 

It was then Jared finally understood Jensen’s insecurity. What the rest of the students took as antisocial behavior was actually a defense mechanism for the gorgeous new boy.

Pulling back, Jared took both of Jensen’s hands into his much larger ones and guided him over to the wide long bench that ran down the middle of the aisle of lockers. He directed Jensen to straddle the bench then stepped back and began pushing down his shorts.

Jensen watched with wide green eyes that mesmerized Jared. His luscious, pink lips were wet and reddened from Jared’s earlier kisses and Jensen's biting of them, and it was all Jared could do to refrain from rushing the other boy and claiming that delicious mouth again. 

But Jared had something else in mind. He needed to set something straight with new guy, first.

Once he was completely naked, he let Jensen look his fill for a couple of seconds; his body was lean and muscled, still tanned from the summer and his cock so hard and heavy it was sticking straight out in front of him, the tip glistening from pre-come.

Jared recalled his own years of body insecurity - stressing over how skinny he was, joints hurting when he hit his growth spurt and how the extra height had exacerbated his clumsiness. Not to mention putting up with people calling him things like ‘stretch, beanpole, boney, scrawny’ and more. If it hadn’t been for Coach Morgan taking an interest in him in his Freshman year, teaching Jared how to safely build bulk with diet and exercise, Jared would still be the shy, insecure and bullied kid he’d been for most of his life and right now, he could see himself in Jensen in more ways than what he and his dick wanted.

Jensen stared with awe up at Jared. The other boy the epitome of young male perfection. Golden skin stretched over a lean yet muscular frame. Wide shoulders, narrow hips, strong thighs and a large, cut and perfectly formed dick.

When Jensen realized he was staring at Jared’s crotch while licking his lips, his face turned as red as a tomato and dropped his eyes to the bench he was straddling. It was then that he discovered his cock had revived and was peeking out from under the bulge of his pale belly as if looking to join in on the fun.

“Oh my God!” Jensen groaned, clapping his hands to his crotch, trying to cover himself.

Jared quickly dropped onto the bench, facing Jensen his legs on either side of the bench, mirroring Jensen’s position.

“No, please… Jensen, you don’t have to hide from me.” he pleaded. Jared then hooked his hands around Jensen’s knees and pulled the shy boy closer until Jensen’s legs were draped over his.

Jensen yelped in surprise as he slid along the bench, letting go of his genitals to grab at Jared’s upper arms to steady himself.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” Jensen gasped. He’d just regained his breath and his pulse had slowed after the blowjob, but now it was racing again.

With his legs draped over Jared’s, it was now more than obvious how different their bodies were.

All Jensen could see was how pale and flabby his legs were, while Jared’s were tanned, firm, and muscled. He could feel his cock softening even as embarrassment and shame flooded his mind.

Jensen tried to duck his head and slide his legs off of Jared’s so he could move away, but Jared wouldn’t have it. Lifting Jensen’s legs again, Jared scooted himself closer, then wrapped Jensen’s legs around him so that they ended up nearly chest to chest. He then guided Jensen’s arms to drape over his shoulders and leaned in to capture Jensen’s lips with his own. Licking into the startled boy’s sweet mouth, groaning as heat and pure lust swamped his senses again.

“Fuck, you drive me crazy.” he moaned against Jensen’s lips.

“I-I do?”

“Your first day of school…” Jared rasped out, as he trailed kisses down Jensen’s throat, the other boy having to lean back a little until only his hands were still gripping Jared’s wide, solid shoulders. “I could see your perky nipples through the white button-down shirt you were wearing. Every class we had that day, I spent the majority of the time trying to keep my dick from busting through my zipper!”

Jared then cupped one of Jensen’s fleshy pectorals, pushed up on it to bring the turgid, pink buds to his eager mouth. The moment he attached his mouth to Jensen’s hard little nipple and began sucking and nibbling at it, Jensen’s head dropped back and a loud moan issued from his gaping mouth.

Bolts of pleasure shot from his nipples straight down to Jensen’s cock, which was hardening again, so quickly that Jensen felt a bit light-headed.

“Oh my god, Jared!”

“Baby, you taste so fuckin’ good! I could happily spend hours tasting every part of you.”

Jensen’s legs tightened around Jared when the taller boy’s other hand reached down between them and wrapped firmly around Jensen’s now achingly hard cock.

Jared’s large hand easily encircled Jensen’s pulsing cock, pumping it firmly as his thumb rubbed the nerve bundle on the underside of the velvety head with every upstroke. Jensen unconsciously began rocking his hips in sync with Jared’s hot, strong hand.

Pulling off of Jensen’s nipple with a ‘pop’ Jared pulled back to line up his cock with Jensen’s then paused to admire the sight of the two cocks in his hand. His own red and heavily veined cock looked intimidating next to Jensen’s pretty, pink flushed member.

Jared was definitely longer, but Jensen’s had a nice width to it that made Jared’s hole twitch in appreciation.

Sliding his hand up Jensen’s soft belly and chest, Jared slipped his hand behind Jensen’s head, tangling his fingers in Jensen’s dirty-blonde short, soft hair. He encouraged him with gentle pressure to look down at their cocks even as he pressed their cocks together and began jacking them off with the other hand.

“Oh fffuck, Jared!” Jensen groaned as he leaned his forehead against Jared’s; his darkened green eyes fixed on what Jared was doing. Staring with a lust-glazed expression as Jared’s long fingers worked their hard lengths.

“Your hair has gold highlights when the sun hits it just right. Your eyes are the most beautiful, clear green I’ve ever seen and your skin is so soft and clear and your freckles are fuckin’ adorable!” Jared murmured breathlessly, as he also watched his hand at work.

With their foreheads pressed together, Jared had only to look up to see Jensen’s face up close. Long, dark lashes fanned across the other boy’s freckled cheeks and when Jensen glanced up at him, Jared’s breathing quickened even more. He didn’t know why he was so attracted to Jensen from the moment he’d seen him, but everything about the green-eyed boy appealed to Jared on every level and he didn’t care if he could ever explain it. He just wanted to stay like this forever with Jensen.

Jensen suddenly laid one hand over Jared’s, halting the double handjob.

“Can I?” Jensen asked, peering up into Jared’s eyes through his lashes again. He really needed to stop doing that. He hadn’t known Jensen all that long but whenever Jensen looked at him like that, it just made Jared want to give or do anything he wanted.

“What baby? What do you want?”

Jensen shivered at being called ‘baby’. He’d never had anyone who called him ‘baby’ or any other endearment one would usually hear couples call each other.

“I wanna do what you’re doing.”

“You wanna jack us off? Oh sweetheart, I’d love it if you did!”

Jared removed his hand and watched as Jensen tried to take over. His hand wasn’t as big as Jared’s so he had to use both hands. It was awkward and his palms were dry.

“Use some spit, Jen. It’ll help your hands to slide better.”

Instead of spitting into his palm like Jared had done earlier, Jensen brought his hands up to his mouth and gave one palm a long, wet lick.

“Fuck, that’s hot!” Jared gasped then grabbed Jensen’s other hand and licked it as Jensen had done to the other.

Jensen moaned then snatched his hand back and dropped both hands to their cocks. A low whine escaped him as he fit their hot, turgid lengths together then began jerking them off in a fast rhythm; his spit-slick palms helping the glide.

Jared dropped his head to Jensen’s shoulder then turned so that he could kiss and nibble his way up Jensen’s neck. “So good… so damn good!” he groaned into Jensen’s ear before capturing the sensitive lobe and sucking it into his mouth.

Jensen’s pace increased and he began to keen, the sound vibrating from the back of his throat. The sound sent a bolt of lust straight through Jared, settling into his already straining balls. Jensen had been resting his forehead against Jared’s shoulder and when he suddenly reared up and bit into the top of his shoulder, Jared’s mind blanked.

“JENSEN!” Jared shouted then gasped loudly as his balls tightened and his come exploded from him in long, delicious pulses so intense it was nearly painful.

He could feel Jensen’s own hot come splashing his abdomen and the insides of his thighs and when Jensen released his bite and began licking at the reddening yet unbroken skin of Jared’s shoulder, Jared seized up as another smaller orgasm hit him.

“Ah fuuuck… oh yeah… oh baby…!” Jared found himself gasping uncontrollably, wanting to impart how amazing Jensen was but his brain still unable to form complete sentences.

Jensen was also having trouble focusing. The receding waves of a second mind-blowing orgasm in less than thirty minutes still washing over and through him. Jensen unlocked his legs from around Jared and dropped his feet back to the floor. Gasping to catch his breath, he pulled away from Jared and lay straight back on the wide bench they were straddling.

He was pleasantly surprised when Jared followed him and draped his body over Jensen’s. Jared’s large hands running up his stomach and chest and coming to a rest on his shoulders as he laid his head on Jensen’s chest and seemed to just melt into him.

“I don’t think I can walk anymore. I think you broke me.” Jared husked, voice rough from all the shouting and moaning he hadn’t been aware he’d been doing.

After a while, Jared could feel Jensen fidgeting beneath him, obviously wanting to move but not saying anything. Sighing, Jared sat up then pulled Jensen up as well until they were sitting face-to-face again, only not as close as before.

“You okay?” Jared asked, dropping his head slightly to catch Jensen’s eyes. Gone was the sensual creature Jared had unlocked and back in place was the gorgeous shy guy.

Jensen just nodded in answer to Jared’s question.

“Looks like I got you all dirty and sweaty.” Jared said cheerfully, rising to his feet and swinging his leg over so that he was standing to one side of the long, wide bench. He held out one hand to Jensen and gave him his best, dimpled smile. “Wanna grab a shower?”

“Huh?”

Jared grinned at Jensen’s dazed expression. “Shower. I’m sure you don’t wanna leave here all sweaty and come soaked, right? Come on.”

Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand and hauled him to his feet until he was standing next to Jared. The way Jared had effortlessly hauled him up reminded Jensen of his current nudity and his personal hang-ups.

Pulling his hand free, Jensen turned to step over the bench again and headed back to his locker to pick his clothes and towel up off the floor.

“Jensen?” Jared called out.

Ignoring Jared until he at least got his boxers on.

“Jen?” Jared said, his voice coming from right behind him now.

Jensen got his legs in his jeans then pulled it up to his waist but turned to face Jared without doing up his fly.

“Look, Jared. I had a great time, it was good. I mean, _really_ good. But if we shower together it’s gonna escalate and I’m not gonna fuck you.” Jensen said softly, but firmly, jaw set with determination but unable to look up and meet Jared’s eyes. “Making out with some random guy in a locker room is one thing, having full sex with them is another. Call me a prissy bitch all you want, but we both got off and you did your good deed for the day. We’re done now.”

“What the _fuck_ are you talking about? My ‘good deed’?”

“You were horny, I was naked and available. You saw an easy target which I am, I admit, ‘cos I’m human, I’m lonely and I’m a teen-aged male… I was horny too. I’m not mad, I swear. I’m thankful.”

“Well, FUCK your thanks!” Jared yelled as he stared down at Jensen, frowning with disbelief and astonishment. “You actually think I gave you some half-assed pity fuck?! I like you, Jensen, I’ve been wanting to date you! Only reason why I made my big move here is ‘cos you were standing there naked and I couldn’t fuckin’ help myself!”

Jensen’s head had snapped up at Jared’s outburst and now he was just staring up at him with a condescending stare.

Shaking his head, Jensen pulled on his shirt then grabbed his bag out of his locker and slammed it shut. He rushed to do up his fly as he turned and began walking for the exit.

“Look… say whatever you want. I don’t buy your big slick moves, Jared! I’m not dumb enough to believe the Captain of the basketball team would ever be interested in me so just save us both the embarrassment and drop it, okay? I gotta go. Goodbye Jared, see you around.”

Jared stared after Jensen, totally at a loss.

“How the fuck did that just happen?” he asked himself. Wondering when, what he thought was the best day of his life, had taken such a sharp and ugly turn.

================================

Later that night at dinner, Jensen dodged questions asked by his concerned parents, trying but failing to convince them that he was fine.

They knew him too well and they could tell something was up the moment he’d gotten home from school. But no matter how close he was to his parents, there was no way Jensen was going to open up to them about his current dilemma.

_’What would I even say?’_ Jensen wondered to himself. _’So Mom and Dad… some guy I just met today gave me two of the best orgasms I’ve ever had, do you think it means he really likes me?’_ Jensen mentally shook his head.

Just then, the doorbell chimed and being closer to the door, Jensen’s dad went to answer it. After a couple of minutes, he called out to Jensen’s mom to join him. Curious, Jensen got up and followed after her.

Halfway through the living room, Jensen froze as he spotted Jared standing just inside of his front door. His mercurial hazel eyes settled on Jensen for a second before focusing on Jensen’s mother as she stepped up to join him and her husband.

“Dear.” Jensen’s dad said to his mom. “This young man has something to ask us.”

“Good evening, ma’am.” Jared greeted her with his best and most charming smile. “My name is Jared Padalecki and I go to Kripke High School with Jensen. I hope I didn’t disturb your dinner.”

“We were just finishing up. What can we help you with, Jared?” Jensen’s Mom smiled, politely.

“Mr. and Mrs. Ackles… I just wanted to come here and officially ask your permission to court your son.”

In the sudden silence that filled the room, Jensen’s breathy whispers could be heard by all and when Jensen’s mom turned to look back at her son with a bemused smile, she couldn’t help but giggle.

Standing in the middle of the living room, Jensen had both hands clutched to his chest as he did little bouncing motions on the balls of his feet.

He was beaming happily directly at Jared as he repeated over and over again. “Please say yes… please say yes!”

“How do you like my moves now?” Jared asked, cockily.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you on what you thought of the story.  
For updates on my fics  
Subscribe here on AO3 to get email notifications, or  
Follow me on Twitter: @JessieCristo73


End file.
